Lapicera
by AreSerena
Summary: El amor surgió repentinamente y a primera vista, ellos eran totalmente opuestos y por ello su atracción se hacía más grande. Con ella él descubrirá lo que la caída de un objeto puede hacer.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son creaciones de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

Para el topic de Retos del Foro "El Destino de una Estrella"

Pareja: Taiki/Mina

Objeto/País: Lapicero/México

Género: Humor/Romance

Summary: El amor surgió repentinamente y a primera vista, ellos eran totalmente opuestos y por ello su atracción se hacía más grande. Con ella él descubrirá lo que la caída de un objeto puede hacer.

"**Si amas algo; déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti es tuyo, sino vuelve, nunca lo fue"**

**ºººo , ,**** ºººo , ,**** ºººo , , ****ºººo , , ****ºººo , ,**** ºººo , , ****ºººo , ,**** ºººo , , ****ºººo , ,**** ºººo ****ºººo**

Todo parecía ser un día normal… como siempre Minako Aino había llegado tarde al colegio por andar sumergida en su mundo propio. Para ella analizar los acontecimientos de sus días "Anti productivos" formaban parte de su rutina diaria, además de que cada día olvidaba poner a tiempo el despertador de su recamara.

Llego apenas para que el Profesor, que por primera vez llego tarde a la clase, no la regañara.

Parecía que la suerte estaba con ella desde que se levanto, ya que la predicción de su hòrosco en el programa matutino, que apenas y escucho cuando se cambiaba a la carrera, era realmente alentadora para ella. _La aparición de un Amor._ El aliciente perfecto para ser su día ideal. Mina siempre fue muy supersticiosa.

Ahora ella estaba ahí deleitada y alucinada, acariciada por sus pensamientos ante la idea mágica de encontrar a esa persona especial. La explicación de la Profesora en turno, en la cuarta hora de su tiempo en la Secundaria, simplemente secundario para sus oídos, ya que Mina no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la redacción de Historia que proporcionaba.

Miraba hacia afuera como si al ver a los pajarillos volar o ver a graciosas ardillas colarse entre los árboles y pasear entre sus ramas admiraba a las personas de afuera, ella se encontraba en el segundo piso, así que tenia la contemplación completa de toda la institución.

Tal vez entre los que jugaban Fútbol estaba "su príncipe azul" debajo de esos shorts azules corriendo de un lugar a otro. Tal vez en el equipo de Básquetbol, estaban bien proporcionados, musculosos a muy buena vista por donde se les miraba, o aun mejor entre el grupo popular de la escuela, no es que ella fuera interesada, pero no estaría mal ser la novia de alguno de aquellos deportistas, atletas ricos y posiblemente, según Mina, unos modelos.

-Srta Aino, ¿está poniendo atención?-le grito la profesora desde el pizarrón del salón, pero esta no le hizo caso, al tener la mirada perdida en las afueras de la ventana junto a su asiento.-¿Srta Aino?- volvió a llamarla.

La Profesora se acerco hasta ella con la frente arrugada, preparándose para enfrentar a su alumna más desaplicada y distraída. La llamo de nuevo y esta vez Mina se sobresalto ante la cercanía de su maestra.-Disculpe Profesora Setsuna, por favor discúlpeme- pidió asustada, el sonido de la alarma para indicar que ya había acabado la cuarta hora fue su salvación.

Al salir la Maestra, Mina suspiro hondo, aliviada y las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar. Sobre todo de uno en especial. Su mejor amigo Ale Kozuo.

-Parece que te regañaron-le dijo burlándose y riendo a carcajadas.

-Cállate Ale, tú no sabes nada- le dijo enojada.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-le dijo señalando su lapicera en el asiento de ella.

-Suéltala- le dijo forcejeando con él, tratando de quitarle su lapicera de las manos.

Pero el forcejeo se detuvo, cuando la Lapicera de Mina salió volando por la ventana que se encontraba abierta junto a ellos. Expectantes se asomaron por la ventana escuchando el Auch! Que alguien pronuncio desde abajo. Miro a su amigo de mala manera, mientras que el tenia una sonrisa de disculpa mal disimulada.

La rubia bajo corriendo hacia la parte de las canchas, donde seguramente había golpeado a alguien.

Cuando llego a su destino lo próximo que encontró fue a un chico tirado a la mitad de la cancha bocabajo, aun con la dichosa Lapicera encima de su cabeza, sus libros estaban regados por su alrededor.

Mina al ver la escena se quedo contemplándola un instante, burlándose internamente, se estaba muriendo de la risa, pero no produjo ningún ruido tapándose la boca. Cuando se tranquilizo mentalmente se dirigió corriendo hacia él.

Le quito el objeto que le pego en la cabeza y lo coloco a un lado. Lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo pero este no despertaba, ella se asusto, comenzó a sacudirlo un poco más, esta vez escucho un leve quejido que la tranquilizo un poco.

El muchacho se empezó a levantar poco a poco sobándose la cabeza y apretando los ojos ante el dolor intenso de su cabeza. – ¿Que me paso?- pregunto quedamente, sin ver a la persona junto a él. Giro su cabeza un poco y lo que observo a continuación fue a la mujer más hermosa que jamás allá visto en su vida, solamente había vivido 17 años así que no era mucho. La admiro por completo traía una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios delgados y brillantes, estaba hermosa contra la luz y…

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto Mina por cuarta vez entrecerrando los ojos extraña por la falta de reacción de él. Le paso una de sus manos por su rostro esperando su reacción, pero no, El castaño seguía con la boca abierta y sin siquiera parpadear, asustando un poco a la rubia y también poniéndola nerviosa.

-¿Está bien?-Le pregunto por atrás de ella su amigo Ale. Haciendo que ella volteara aun con una ceja arriba, diciéndole todo con ese gesto a su amigo. Ale se acerco al chico aun sentado en el suelo mirando a Mina, lo comenzó a sacudir y esta vez sí reacciono, el chico volteo a verlo confundido al interrumpirlo en su inspección. Se comenzó a levantar rápidamente, busco sus lentes que se cayeron al igual que el libro que estaba leyendo cuando sintió un gran impacto en su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto dulce y disimuladamente Mina al extenderle los libros restantes que le ayudo a recoger.

-Sí, muchas gracias, no sé qué paso, estaba leyendo mi libro mientras iba al salón y de repente sentí que algo muy fuerte me golpeo en la cabeza.-dijo confundido Taiki.

Las risas de Kosuo no se hicieron esperar y exploto en carcajadas, haciendo que el dolor de su estomaga le hiciera curvarse, molestando a Mina y extrañando a Taiki.

-Soy Mina ¿Cómo te llamas?-le dijo casualmente, tratando de ignorar a su futuro ex amigo y para distraer al castaño, para que no descubra lo que paso en realidad.

-Soy Taiki, mucho gusto, ¿Por qué tu novio…?- le dijo señalando al ser que seguía riéndose detrás de Mina, causándole un tic nervioso ante la palabra "novio".

-No el no…-

-Bueno Taiki parece que Mina te debe una disculpa.-Dijo Ale interrumpiendo la corrección de Mina posando uno de sus brazos en los hombros de la rubia. Haciendo la sospecha de noviazgo en Taiki mas grande. Espera ¿una disculpa?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el chico. Mina volteo a ver a su amigo con una mirada fría y terminante que congelarían a cualquier otra persona, pero a el no, Ale solo le saco la lengua burlonamente y se dirigió al salón, despidiéndose de Taiki cortésmente y deseándole suerte a Mina.

-Veras-suspiro la chica al dirigirse a Taiki-lo que pasa…es que estaba…..distraída-dijo tratando de disimular su enojo al recordar de quien era la culpa que se cayera tal objeto-y se me cayo, mi linda Lapicera-alzo la pequeña cosita con su mano que había permanecido detrás de ella con una pequeña risa nerviosa- y pues, al parecer se cayó en tu cabeza- Mina trato de controlar su risa al recordar como lo encontró en el suelo.

Taiki, la miro un poco molesto y se toco la cabeza y logro sentir un gran chichón en ella.

-De verdad discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerle daño a nadie ¿podrías disculparme?-le dijo dulcemente. Algo que le encanto a Taiki, por lo que solamente asintió con la cabeza, resignado.

**XxXxXxX**

_**2 meses después.**_

La amistad entre Taiki y Mina crecía mientras se conocían cada vez más, era dos personas realmente diferentes. Taiki era el jefe del equipo de ajedrez, estaba dotado de una inteligencia singular. Mientras que Mina era la chica soñadora alegre, que tenia millones de amigos en el plantel, no era la más popular de la escuela pero trataba de llevarse bien con todos. Mientras más pasaban los días, los dos sentían que algo más que Amistad crecía en ellos. Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

El castaño estaba en su clase de Matemáticas avanzadas repasando algunos resultados de su último examen junto con otro compañero.

-Oye Taiki, ¿Qué tu eres novio de la chica rubia con la que siempre estás?-le pregunto pícaramente su amigo junto a Él, molestando a Taiki. El no aceptaría que nadie se enterara de su atracción secreta.

-No digas tonterías, además ella ya tiene novio, ese tal Ale Kosuo- le contesto enojado y se levanto de su silla apretando los puños, su amigo lo imito levantándose de su asiento.- No vuelvas a decir eso, Mina a mi no me interesa si es lo que te intriga-

-¡Taiki!-grito Mina en la puerta del salón donde estaban, para después salir corriendo de ahí llorando.

Ella fue a su salón tomo su mochila y salió de la escuela a toda velocidad sin mirar a nadie. Mina sabía que Taiki le gustaba, y mucho, desde que lo conoció, iba a declarársele después de clases, sabía que lo encontraría en ese salón de estudios avanzados. Pero cuando lo escucho decir eso, sintió que su mundo se iba abajo, ya que a el no le importaba y le dolía.

Quiso desaparecer, y se dirigió al único lugar que sabía que podía estar sola antes de regresar a su casa. Chapultepec. Siempre iba ahí para poder pensar y llorar a gusto.

**XxXxXxX**

-¡Ale!-le grito Taiki desde la puerta de su salón, al chico pelinegro que al parecer recogía sus útiles rápidamente en el salón de este que ya estaba solo- ¿Sabes a donde fue Mina?-le pregunto agitadamente ya que había corrido a buscarla desde el salón de Mate maticas hasta el de ella.

Ale no dijo nada simplemente camino hacia Taiki y sin avisarle le pego con el puño al castaño, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos sintiendo un gran dolor en su mejilla izquierda, lo volteo a ver Kosuo tenía los puños apretados a sus costados y su cara solo reflejaba odio. Idiota ¿Qué le hiciste a Mina? Ella salió llorando de aquí- le dijo enojado.

-Yo…-

-Ya no digas nada-se dirigió de nuevo a él, Taiki cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo impacto, `pero no, sintió algo pero fue más suave, una mano estaba posada en su hombro, se incorporo por completo a verlo confundido, pero parecía que Ale sabía muy bien lo que hacía, tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, ese gesto confundió a Taiki.

Ale le dio un zape fuerte a Taiki lo suficiente como para que se escuchara hueco y entrecerró los ojos, Taiki volvió a verlo más confundido que antes.

-Eres un verdadero idiota, ahora ven vamos a buscar a Mina, seguro se ha de estar deprimiendo en su lugar favorito- fue lo único que dijo irónicamente para después arrastrarlo hacia la salida del plantel.

**XxXxXxX**

**-**Soy una niña tonta, bueno Taiki no es muy guapo que digamos, es mas el no es popular, pero es….un chico encantador, risueño, no se viste muy bien pero tiene su estilo, dice cosas realmente lindas, No Mina ya basta de pensar en el-se decía para ella misma mientras remaba en su lancha que rento en el lugar.

Taiki no sabía a dónde se dirigían, solamente escuchaba a Ale decirle al taxista la dirección y se limito a quedarse callado y a observar por la ventana. ¿Por Mina estaba ahí? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Y en verdad era sorprendente las muchas casualidades con las que se conocieron, si su lapicera no se hubiera caído de la ventana aquella vez, jamás se habrían conocido, siempre se encontraban por casualidad en los pasillos. Era una chica realmente especial para él. Taiki jamás creyó en las casualidades, era científico, todo tenía una explicación, pero cuando estaba con ella, simplemente se dejaba llevar sin pensar antes, y los disfrutaba.

-Mina y yo, no somos novios, ella es mi mejor Amiga y la quiera como a una hermana-le dijo sonriendo-Déjame decirte que tu le gustas-

-¿Qué?-Taiki se sorprendió en verdad, fue lo único que pudo decir, su corazón latía fuerte, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como Mina se fijara en alguien como Él? Eso era imposible. Pensaba, volvió a sentir que le dieron una palmada en su cabeza.- Solo que si….te atreves a hacerla subir, ese golpe que te di en la mejilla estará más que suave, así que tu sabes-le dijo amenazadoramente y luego le sonrió. Taiki trago saliva.

Unos minutos después habían llegado a su destino y de nuevo Taiki fue arrastrado por todo el lugar que reconoció enseguida "El lago de Chapultepec".

Iban corriendo al parecer Ale tenía mucha prisa en llegar y ahí fue cuando Taiki la vio, ella estaba sentada aun con su uniforme de la escuela en una de las lanchas del lago. Así que sin más fue Taiki quien tomo la delantera sorprendiendo a Ale por lo que él se detuvo, Kosuo comprendió de que era mejor no interrumpir.-Hay Mina, bonito novio te conseguiste loquita- se dijo para el mismo sonriendo y observando como Taiki rentaba otra lancha.

-¡Mina!-le grito aproximarse a ella con su lancha.

-Taiki- Dijo quedamente y sorprendida por verlo ahí remando apresuradamente.

No sabía qué hacer, quedarse ahí a esperarlo o salir de ahí corriendo. –Es mejor lo segundo-se dijo y comenzó a remar, pero agarro mal el remo y se le resbalo de las manos, observando cómo se alejaba por el movimiento del agua, iba a intentarlo con el otro, pero Taiki tomo la lancha de ella por lo que la detuvo. De un movimiento que hasta a él se sorprendió de su agilidad, salto hacia la lancha de ella.

Mina se levanto rápidamente.- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?-le pregunto nerviosa.

-Mina perdóname, yo no quería decir eso, no sabía que estabas ahí, Por Favor perdóname-le suplico, estaba sudando frio, tenía miedo que ella no lo perdonara.

-¿Y crees que con una disculpa se arregla todo?-

-No pero, yo esperaba que tu, es que Mina-empezó a hablar con nerviosismo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y desvió la mirada para no verla a los ojos.-Mina Tu me gustas- dijo suavemente y casi sin hacer ruido.

-¿Qué dijiste Taiki?- ella no lo escucho.

-Tú me gustas Mina-le dijo un poco más fuerte y mirándola con toda la cara roja-¿Quieres ser mi novia Mina?-

Mina no lo podía creer, era correspondida, le gustaba a Taiki, sus ojos brillaron como nunca, grito fuertemente emocionada, y empezó a saltar en la lancha meneándola de un lado a otro bruscamente. Salto a los Brazos de Taiki gritando-¡Sí!-

-No Mina nos vamos a…..-

Ya era demasiado tarde, los dos cayeron al agua salpicándola por la gran caída. Empezaron a flotar y solo veían la cabeza del otro por encima del agua. Taiki tenía los ojos entrecerrados volteando a ver a Mina, quien todavía sonreía.

-Aun somos novios ¿verdad?-dijo dulcemente. Sin saber que alguien más estaba riéndose a carcajadas desde afuera del lago.

* * *

**¡!Hola!**

Pffffff por fin. Aquí les dejo mi primer Reto espero les haya gustado y como todos pudieron ver el Humor no es lo mío. Pero disfrute mucho hacerlo. En primera porque esta déjenme decirles, es una anécdota real, ¿de quién? Pues mía, si lo sé difícil de creer, le agregue y le aumente algunas cosillas para que no se burlaran eternamente de mi. Yo no me caí si es lo que piensan. Solo se cayó el (en mi vergonzoso caso) pero en fin.

Hikariadi espero que te haya gustado y que no te haya decepcionado, fue algo difícil no solo por el género si no porque mi odiosa computadora no prendió y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo por suerte antes de que mi compu se muriera imprimí los primeros párrafos.

*Y quiero agradecer eternamente a Vale que me brido su apoyo y consejos cuando los necesitaba. Muchas gracias de verdad.

*A mi Hermanita Karlita que me hecha ánimos cuando siento que no puedo con algo y me brinda su apoyo. Gracias Amix.

*María sabes que te apoyo en todo y graxias a ti ahorita sigo adelante. Bezos.

*Ale Amigo mio, si eres tu Ale Kosuo, sabes muy bien que tu eres asi y Te Quiero Mucho por eso. No sera la primera vez que aparescas como este personaje he! Espero te haya gustado.

Ahora si chiks espero les haya gustado ok.

Dejen comentarios aunque no les haya gustado ¿sí?

**"AreSerena"**

Adios Bezs


End file.
